


Coming Out of the Closet

by yasminakohl



Category: NCIS
Genre: Closets, First Kiss, First Time, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-02
Updated: 2014-11-02
Packaged: 2018-02-23 20:45:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,297
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2555051
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yasminakohl/pseuds/yasminakohl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tony went to bed but that's not where he woke up.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Rattle

Rattle

'Who's idea was this anyways?' Tony thought to himself, sure as hell not his. He went to bed in his own bed and woke up in a closet. The biggest problem wasn't that he was in some random closet, nooooo he knew whose closet it was; there was nothing random about this closet. It was neat organized and full of his bosses clothes and that was the problem.

It was Gibbs's closet. Why he was in Gibbs's closet was still unknown and why he was handcuffed in said closet was even a bigger unknown. "What the hell is going on?" Tony mumbled aloud.

Jiggling the cuffs as if they would magically unlock, Tony tried not to panic. He stopped pulling franticly at the cuffs that were hooked to some sort of built in shoe rack, most likely left over from one of the wives, since there were two pairs of boots sneakers and dress shoes on it barley taking up one of the four rows. Laying there Tony figured it couldn't be too bad to be found by Gibbs, it wasn't his fault and plus he was pretty sure he had been drugged since he didn't remember being taken out of his apartment or the drive to Gibbs's, at least he wasn't hurt this time. He was only in his boxers but that was how he slept. Kate had teased him once about being the only man she knew who put underwear on to go to bed since he was a commando kind of guy, but after the incident in Cuba with the iguana…

Lying on the floor trying to get comfortable Tony could smell the scent that was intrinsically Gibbs, coffee, sawdust, bourbon, and gunpowder. Only Gibbs and Abby could pull off gunpowder like that.

On the floor Tony wiggled as the thought of being this close to Gibbs scent made him hard, he tried to think about anything else but every time he shifted, it stirred the air in the small room and he was assaulted by another wave of Gibbs, continually compounding the problem.

Every breath he took made it worse until he was harder than he had been for years. 'Damn it', now it was a bad idea for Gibbs to find him, his cock hard. What would his male boss think when he found his subordinate agent hard, nearly naked, and handcuffed to his shoetree in his closet. Tony sighed, dropped his head with a 'thunk' to the top of the rack, and then jerked up when the door opened.

"Dinozzo what the hell are you doing in my closet!" Gibbs barked and growled at the same time.

"Uh well it's like this I um uh I don't know." Tony said giving up; at least his hard on was hidden at the moment hopefully giving Tony time to will it away.

"How did you get here?"

"Don't know that one either Boss. Went to bed in my apartment, alone, woke up here cuffed." Tony explained, rattling the cuffs. Gibbs turned to the dresser grabbed his keys and un-cuffed Tony, careful not to touch them so that they could get prints or maybe even some DNA.

"How did they get me in here boss, how did you not hear us?"

"Was at the office needed to sign off on the Kelly transfer." referring to the case of a mad librarian they had just wrapped up, setting the cuffs down. But Tony snatched them up, "Damn it Dinozzo what the hell do you think you're doing? That's evidence."

"No that's Ziva's."

"What?" Gibbs asked with a look implying his senior agent was nuts.

Pointing to the paint that was in the lock, "The Getty case last month, they ended up covered in paint. Ziva complained that it went everywhere, even her cuffs."

"That's right." The paint was a distinctive shade of green, not one to be forgotten. Why the crazed city-billing clerk had that much paint still a bit of a mystery. "Why would you be wearing Ziva's cuffs and little else in my closet Dinozzo?" Gibbs asked throwing Tony a pair of sweats.

"I don't know." he's answered hurrying to pull up the loaned clothes, his hard on still noticeable.

"Somehow I think you know more than you think you do?"

"Boss?" Tony asked confused.

"Come on Dinozzo I know you're a damn good investigator, put the pieces together. Ziva put you in my closet; hand cuffed you so you couldn't leave. She left you in your boxers, which did little to hide your erection. And I'm sure it wasn't from the thought of danger. Seen you in enough situations to know that isn't a kink for you."

Tony swallowed hard, how was he going to talk himself out of this one? Why did he have to open his big mouth about the paint, this was a lot easier to deal with when he didn't know who had put him in the closet or why. Oh wait he had put himself in the closet. Thank god, said erection had finally gone away.

He had always had a thing for Gibbs; he also always hoped that he had kept it hidden from everyone. Ziva and her crazy ninja skills must have seen it.

"Tony is there something you should be telling me?" Gibbs asked as softly as he could because it looked like Tony was about to rabbit at any second. He had a light sheen of sweat on his chest despite the slightly chilly temperature of the room. He kept trying not to look at the door just past Gibbs. He knew Tony was trying to decide the odds of getting out of the door before Gibbs got him. The odds of course were zero and they both knew it. Taking a cautious step towards Tony, Gibbs made sure to block the door more and asked. "Tony, we're friends right? You know you can talk to me."

It was Tony's turn to glare. "Talk Gibbs come on really. You do everything you can not to. You perfected the Gibbs's glare so you wouldn't have to use words. You trying to get me to talk is a definitely kettle pot situation." Tony's emotions were swinging wildly. He had gone from resigned to scarred, embarrassed, to pissed since he woke up.

"Okay alright, you're right. I don't like talking but you do." Gibbs had gotten close enough to put his hand on Tony's shoulder. He was happy Tony didn't jerk away from him. The feel of Tony's skin was something he had always wondered about, but he knew he would never know what it felt like. Tony was his second in command. And there was rule number twelve to think about too.

Tony slipped out from under Gibb's calloused hand. He turned towards the window. He fingered the fabric of the curtain, stalling. Yeah he talked but he rarely said anything of substance.

"So, yeah danger isn't a kink for me well not like that anyway." he said just over a whisper. "I don't mind a little pain or uh well never mind. Look, I am glad that I've had a chance to work with you over the years, you'll have my resignation by the week's end. I'm sorry that I have to go, I've learned so much from you and wish I could learn more."

Gibbs was shocked and growled, "Why would I want your damn resignation Dinozzo? You haven't done anything."

Tony turned and there was a strange look in his eyes, he took a step, put his hand on Gibbs shoulder like he had done to the younger man, then Tony did something Gibbs hadn't, he kissed Gibbs.

Gibbs was shocked again, he never would have guessed his agent was gay or even bi-sexual but then he hadn't broadcast his interest either. He decided to shock the agent right back. He wrapped his arms around Tony's chest and pulled him closer.

Tony moaned in surprise and put his hands on Gibbs hips, brushing their erections against each other.

: ) : 0 : p : D

In MTAC

"Told you they were in the closet."

"How is it you get every other idioms wrong but manage to get this one right?" McGee asked his partner in crime.

Ziva shrugged, "It is correct yes?"

"I said it was. How did you figure out they were interested in each other?"

"The way they watched each other, the way Gibbs growled over all the girls Tony was supposedly out with."

"Supposedly?"

"I followed him one night when he was going on a big date. I had started to wonder, to notice how they acted. I found him at home watching that Berretta show."

"Berretta show?" It took McGee a moment to get it. "Magnum not berretta, wrong type of gun, Ziva."

She shrugged again, watching the screen. She turned her head to the side so it lay on her shoulder. "Is that even, oh well yes, I guess it is possible."

McGee turned bright red and cut the feed. "Better hide this from Abby she's gonna kill me as it is."

"Let's hope Gibbs doesn't find it or he'll kill you first and worry about evidence later." Ziva called over her shoulder as she left the room.

McGee dropped his head on the table and mumbled, "How do I let myself get talked into these things. I need mental bleach."

: ) : 0 : p : D

The next morning

Sitting at the table, Gibbs fiddled with the camera that was the size of a button "Do we thank them or kill them?" He asked the green eyes staring at him.

"Hmmm thank them for the cuffs then kill them for the camera."

Gibbs smiled nods once and finished his coffee.

Fin for now she'll have another birthday next year


	2. Chapter 2

"McGee, David my office now." Gibbs barked as he strode through the bullpen. The faces of said agents were instantly blank except for the eyes that showed the fear that they had been caught in their plan to get their boss and fellow agent together.

As soon as the emergency stop button was hit they got the head slaps they were expecting. McGee felt his hand lifted, extended, and turned over. When his palm was up he felt the little camera dropped in it. He let out the breath he had been holding; at least that part was over.

"What did you to think you were doing?" Gibbs growled in their ears.

McGee cringed and tried to think up a logical answer. Why did Ziva and Tony always get him into these things. Ziva rescued him though and answered. "Gibbs, I talked McGee into it." Ziva said face blank staring straight ahead.

"Why Possibly Soon To Be Ex Probationary Agent David would you talk Possibly Soon To Be Ex Agent McGee into drugging, kidnapping, and unlawfully detaining a fellow federal agent?"

Ziva swallowed, but it didn't help, her throat was dry as the desert's she had grown up in. "I…you…you were making yourselves miserable. Tony has been depressed and you have been more you than ever." Ziva turned to face Gibbs, her hands in the air. "Gibbs you snarl if Tony talks about anyone else and you snarl more when he looks, but I have seen for months that he has not been looking at the person. He has become a very bad actor, he looks where his cue is but he does not see. He does not react the way he should if he was interested. He only looks as he should when he looks at you. We knew neither of you would act on these…feelings." Ziva said waving her hands trying to get her point across.

"Why the camera?" Gibbs growled.

"To see if you did act on it." McGee said just above a whisper. "We didn't see anything past the first uh…"

Gibbs head snapped and he glared at McGee. "The first what Agent McGee?"

McGee cleared his throat "The first kiss sir. We killed the feed after that. We just wanted to make sure that you um worked things out. We were both worried that if this kept going on like it was someone was going to get hurt or worse."

"You think my not sleeping with my Senior Field Agent would have resulting in someone ones death?"

"No sir, but that both of you would grow old and die without know the other one loved them. And that would be worse." McGee answered, but defaulted to his previous mannerisms of using sir.

"Are there any records of the feed?"

McGee cleared his throat after trying to answer and not being able to, "No no we just watched till the kiss."

Turning back to Ziva, Gibbs asked, "Did you think I wouldn't follow up with the paint in the cuffs?"

Ziva's face paled again… "There was no audio, only visual, we did not know you had seen the paint. We only saw Tony react to the cuffs."

"Requisition a new pair Ziva. You're not getting these back." Gibbs said flipping the switch to release the elevator, twirling the cuffs on his finger.

Exiting the small car Gibbs walked past Tony's desk and dropped Ziva's cuff in the "in box", then sat at his own desk.

Ziva and Tim walked up to Tony's desk and stood there trying to muster up the courage to speak to their friend; at least they hoped he was still their friend.

"What do you two want?" Tony asked gruffly not looking up from the file on his desk.

"We're sorry Tony. We didn't mean to well okay we sort of did but we honestly had only good intentions. It was Ziva who owww. Ziva." Tim scowled rubbing his arm where Ziva had hit it.

"I know it was Ziva who talked you into it McSnoop. Even if you had noticed anything you never," looking up from his desk with a look to rival Gibbs, "would have drugged me, kidnapped me, and locked me in the closet. You would have been much more subtle and I would have ignored you." Tony said, his glare softening. "Thanks…you're still not getting these back Ziva." Tony finished picking up the handcuffs.

"They have a certain sentimental value to them now." Ziva and Tim both blush a dark red.

Standing on the platform, unnoticed, Vance watched the bullpen and knew something was up with his MCRT. He heard Gibbs bellow at the two younger agents on his way to MTAC but stopped to watch the elevator. Almost five minutes passed before the trio came back to the bullpen. When they did, Gibbs dropped a pair off cuffs on Dinozzo's desk and then Vance watch the pair squirm in front of Dinozzo's desk. Something was defiantly up, Vance knew better than to ask Gibbs he would never give him a straight answer. As far as Gibb's was concerned if disciplinary actions needed to be taken, they had been taken and there would be no reason to put anything in the agent's files.

Knowing he had to get to his teleconference with the SecNav, Vance left the newest puzzle of MCRT for later.

Gibbs got up from his desk, "Going down to see Abby."

Once Gibbs was gone, McGee and Ziva all but pounced on Tony.

"Tony we really are sorry. We just knew that you two were…" McGee stopped, he didn't want to use Ziva's words, but his writer's brain couldn't come up with a more appt description, "miserable."

"We wanted you to see what was in front of you." Ziva said softly.

"Ziva…" Tony sighed, took a deep breath, though about saying something, and then shook his head. He stood up, "Come on conference room, this isn't something for the masses to digest." The three went to *gasp* an actual conference room instead of the elevator. Tony ducked in and made sure no one was using the room and waited for the pair to follow. He closed the door behind them and walked over near the window, his back to them.

"What was not for mass digestion, Tony?"

"For the masses, not, oh never mind." Tony heard Ziva squeal and figured Tim had jabbed Ziva in the ribs for her newest screw up.

"I knew what was in front of me Ziva. I also knew there was no chance at it. I was wrong, but if you guys had been wrong, Gibbs would have found out and it would have changed the relationship we had. I wasn't ready to chance that."

"Gibbs…you don't think Gibbs would have kicked you off the team do you?" McGee said completely mortified, their stunt could have completely backfired and ruined so much.

"No I don't. I just…I don't…I just didn't want to have things change especially after Jeanne. I wasn't ready to put that part of me out there."

"Tony that was a cover." Ziva reminded her friend.

"Yeah I know. But that there was so much of me that it wasn't that much of a cover. The only time I had to hide things from her was when it was about the job. And I think if I hadn't been trying to get her dad, I could have fallen for her and I think she could have fallen for me."

"Tony…you were already in love with Gibbs." Ziva pointed out.

"I didn't say it was perfect. Look you guys, I am glad you did it. Well sort of…cause you know waking up in a strange place after everything that has happened to us was not cool. Still making two stubborn hard head people act on what's in front of them was good. Hey would you have told us what you had done if I hadn't noticed that crazy green paint?"

Tim and Ziva looked at each other and shrugged. "Maybe." Tim offered finally.

"We want you to be happy my friend." Ziva said giving her friend a hug.

"Um you guys didn't say anything to Abbs did you?"

"No she doesn't know." Tim answered waving his hands as if to dispel the idea before it go to Abby.

The door opened and Abby and Gibbs walked in. "Yes she does." Abby said walking straight over to Tim and Ziva. As soon as she reached the pair, she slugged both of them in the arm eliciting a moan from both of them.

"You told her?" Tony asked Gibbs.

"No, all I did was walk into her lab."

"I saw you two sneaking out of MTAC at midnight. I knew Gibbs had sent you home hours before. Then when he came in smiling, I knew."

"But how did you know we…how…who…?" Tim stumbled over himself trying to figure out how Abby could have put all of it together from only them leaving MTAC and Gibbs smiling.

"She's as good as you Boss." Tony said smiling from his spot at the window. Then he held his hands up in defense when Abby descended on him.

"Why didn't you tell me you had a thing for Bossman? Why did I have to figure it out after these two monkeys tried to screw everything up?"

"I was keeping it for everyone Abbs." Tony said softly.

"We will talk about that later mister."

"Alright let's get some work done people, Peyton Place is over."

Tim and Ziva looked at Gibbs with a confused look. Abby and Tony both laughed. "It was the first soap opera you two." Tony said clueing in the younger agents.

"One night with Tony and he's got you doing movie references, way to go Sex Machine."

"Abby!" Tony went scarlet in a matter of seconds and buried his face in his hands.


End file.
